


Icarus Falls

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, forced injection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 从十六岁开始，Louis就是Harry的太阳。他用卑微却如蜡般真挚柔软的爱熔成一片片羽毛，努力地向太阳飞去。他的羽毛被热量烧伤，他的皮肤被遥远却灼热的光线刺出一个又一个洞，但他始终没有停下。他最终死于那团太阳的灼热光晕下。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

那年冬天的平安夜，他独自回到了小镇，孤身一人，随身只带了一个破旧的皮质手提箱。站在冰凉坚硬的站台上，听着开往利物浦的火车在他身后呜咽着远去时他有点恍惚——他已经很久没有回过这里了。太久了。

末班公交车上没什么人，不耐烦地催乘客投币的司机也赶着回家和家人团聚。他把皮箱搁在脚边，看着熟悉又陌生的街景在窗外像褪色的地图一样在他眼前一点一点展开。

他想起老房子，他在那里出生，在那里长大，并在那里见证两位血亲的离世。他的卧室在一楼，窗户总是开着，一年四季的风灌进来扇动洗得褪色的窗帘，在某个月影摇晃的夜晚，Harry会出现在那里，默契地钻进他为他留的窗，在他认真读书时从背后朝他的耳朵吹气。院子里的樱桃树是他和妹妹小时候荡秋千的最佳选择，但生得愈来愈粗壮，挡了全屋子的光，最终被他砍掉，变成了Félicité的棺材。她走后母亲变得更加消瘦，日复一日地擦着厨房里的那些瓶瓶罐罐，并在有谁泡上一壶茶时固执地询问要不要加几勺糖，好像这就能让他们日渐苦涩的日子变甜一样。

他的另外几个妹妹不久后分别出嫁。在伦敦读书的第三年他收到妹妹发来的讣告，母亲在二楼那间洒满阳光的宽敞的主卧过世。他把她和Félicité葬在一起，变卖掉了那所老宅，买了回伦敦的车票，从此再也没有回来。

他想起每一寸街道，每一个店铺。他曾和朋友一起偷过不少糖的那家糖果店早已倒闭，现在伫立在那里的是一家冷冰冰的眼镜店；杂货店的老板对他很慷慨，每次都会给他塞一条廉价的巧克力棒，或者少算几毛钱；十八岁那年他局促地在那家超市买下人生中第一个安全套，结账的店员女孩看上去比他还害羞；在街角的那条小巷里他一次又一次买下成包的大麻，也是在那里他一次又一次地救下Harry。

最后他想起Harry，一切记忆的终点。像是脑袋里的那颗玻璃球突然碎裂了，泄洪般的回忆刺痛着他。他想起那头柔软的，泛着金色光泽的卷毛；那双湿漉漉的，跳跃着金色光斑的绿色虹膜；那对在白皙肌肤上皱折开的甜美的酒窝；那带着糖渍李子香气的唇舌；那金色的身子，柔软的小腹。

他想起他最后一次见到的Harry，干枯凌乱的卷发被人狠狠地揪着，失去了往日的光泽；如珠宝一般漂亮的双眸一只肿得老高，另一只勉强眯缝着，却直直地盯着他，仿佛要在他身上烧出个洞似的；血顺着鼻子和嘴角在他棱角分明的脸上纵横，他的嘴唇反复地嗫嚅着，似乎在说话，Louis那时没能弄明白他在说些什么。

他现在也没弄明白他那时在说些什么。有时他突然从梦中惊醒，眼前还是那个满脸是血，挣扎着想要对他说些什么的Harry。冰凉如洗的月光洒在他的身上和被上，夜风掀动窗帘，他呆呆地望着，恍然间还期待男孩的身影在下一刻出现，灵活地钻进窗棂扑进他的怀里，和他分享他今天的见闻。

但没有，他等来的只有偶尔撕裂夜空的几声鸟鸣。他下了床，用汗湿的手关上窗子。

他被回忆吞没得太深，太痛苦，以至回过神来才注意到当下一些不对劲的地方。那是从车厢后面发出的一些细碎的声音，压抑但足够引人注目。他悄悄把视线瞟过去，望到一个面露陶醉之情的油腻男人正从那张肥厚的嘴唇中发出些下流的声音，而他的身前跪着个消瘦的长发身影，从Louis的角度看不到更多，他也不需要再看到些什么。

他把目光重又投向窗外昏沉的夜色中，神经却被那些吞咽和咒骂压迫得发紧。半晌后那声音终于消停，他也在心里默默地出了口气。

接着是置辩的声音——司机突然开始鸣笛，Louis听不清那妓女说了些什么，只听到肥胖男人厉声的咒骂，紧接着喇叭声戛然而止，另一个凌厉的声音撕破了车厢里憋闷的空气。

“啪！”

男人大吼起来：“都说了我他妈的没钱！滚，妓女！”

Louis咬了咬唇。作为车厢里唯一的第三名乘客，他不能再容忍自己坐视不管。他站起身来，几步走到车厢后排，扶起那个蹲在地上捂着脸的“女孩”。

他的呼吸在看清“女孩”的脸时停滞了一拍。像是从无端的地方生出了许多粘腻冰冷的海藻，从脚跟开始将他牢牢缠住，让他动弹不得，直至被冰冷和恐惧吞噬。

他没想到会在这儿遇见他。

或者说，他没抱着会再次遇见他的希望。

Harry看上去就像没认出他一样。他苍白的半边脸红肿着，五个通红的指印在抹了粉的脸颊上清晰可见。他站起来，擦了擦嘴角的血，瘦高的影子投下来遮住了Louis身前的光源。Louis的手在他的肩头无声地滑落，他听到自己的声音好像从很远的地方传来。

“听见他说的了吗，把钱给他。”

胖男人一时没反应过来，直到Louis抓着他的领口怒吼：“把他该死的钱给他！”

那纸老虎哆嗦着从破旧的大衣衣兜里掏出钱夹，手指颤抖着数了几张钞票出来，犹豫了一下递给Louis，Louis又递给Harry。他不敢看他。

他等了几秒，长发男人没有回应。公车缓缓地停下，车门在他们身前打开，轻飘飘的声音颤颤悠悠飘进Louis的耳中。

“这钱我不要了。”

他跟着他一道下车，拎着那个滑稽的手提箱跟在男人身后，与他保持着不远不近的距离。他为自己没认出Harry的背影感到懊恼——可他实在变了太多。那头他再熟悉不过的卷发如今变得又长又干枯，像死掉的花藤，软趴趴地贴在头皮上；过窄的上身更衬托出男人宽阔的肩和微驼的背，那让他看上去有点滑稽。外面的气温直逼零下，他却只穿了一件宽大的旧大衣和一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，那双尖头靴子磨得几乎卷起了皱边。

他在路灯下突然停下，于是Louis也停下。一时间空气安静地他只能听到自己的呼吸声。下一秒Harry开口了。

“别跟着我。”

他说完这话顿了两秒，接着又自顾自向前走去。他的声音比Louis记忆中的更加沙哑。Harry从没要求过Louis什么，按理这次Louis应该乖乖听他的话转身回自己预定好的宾馆。

但Louis总是擅长做出最糟糕的决定，激怒Harry的决定。

“我他妈说别跟着我！你是听不懂人话吗Tomlinson——”在下一个路灯他蓦然转过身，吼声震得Louis一时停下了脚步。四周没有人——大家都在忙着过圣诞节。那双冰冷的绿眼睛直直地盯着Louis，路灯在地上投射出他细而长的影子，他单薄的身子笼罩在不合身的大衣里，脆弱得像是一张下一秒就会被风撕裂的纸。

Louis让自己的声音尽量听上去冷静一点：“我只是像确保你没事。”他没能做到，声音发颤，“我很担心你。”

他的话让Harry愣住了。Louis做好了再次遭受劈头盖脸的怒骂的准备，却在下一秒听到一阵让他颇不自在的笑声。

Harry在笑。他像是个听到笑话的孩子，张大了嘴纵情地笑着。他的眼角弯得像是一轮新月，酒窝和细纹在嘴角堆叠出褶皱，肩膀不住地颤抖着，一只瘦得骨节分明的手捂住肚子。他笑得声嘶力竭，过了好久才慢慢停下来，蒙着水汽的绿眼睛重新聚焦到Louis的身上。从他的角度刚好可以看到Harry眼角泛出的泪花在惨白的路灯照射下闪闪发光。

“你真好笑，Louis，”被Harry呼唤姓名的一刹那Louis像跌进了深渊——甜蜜的深渊，抑或痛苦的深渊，全看Harry将他推向哪个。“你让我感到恶心。”

“我知道，”Louis向前走了几步，现在他们的距离近到Louis伸手就能碰到Harry通红的鼻尖，“我也是。”

他说的是实话。

Harry的表情又变得像最初那般冷峻。借着路灯的映照，Louis头一次看清了那张脸，那张无数次出现在他梦里，却又被他逼迫着自己忘掉的脸。Harry的面容依旧漂亮俊俏，与他记忆中相比却苍老了不少。他的目光顺着那没有搽粉的脖子和冒了胡碴的下巴一路向上，吮吸他泛着水光的殷红唇瓣，抚平他眼角的细纹，最后投射进那双空洞的绿玻璃球里。

他们就这样无声地对峙着，最后高个男人说：“随你的便。”

踏进那间狭窄昏暗的地下室时Louis多少有些吃惊。霉菌与灰尘的气味争着抢着涌进他的鼻腔，他忍不住咳嗽了几下，拧起了眉头。

“比不上一间体面的房子，我知道，”Harry兀自走了进去，拉亮了屋子里唯一一盏昏黄的吊灯，“但总比睡花园长椅或桥洞下面好。”

Louis没问他是否真的睡过那些地方，他想他知道答案。他轻轻地说：“我不是那个意思，Harry。”

借着摇曳的灯火，Louis没费什么力气就看清了这间小小的“家”。侧面靠墙摆了一张小小的行军床，上面盖着的毯子破了个洞，露出灰白的棉絮。Louis猜想每一夜Harry都要蜷缩着才能钻进那张过小的床上，这个姿势也能为他保持一点热量。另一侧的墙角里是一张单人沙发，破旧得辨别不出原来的颜色。墙边摆了一个深色的五斗柜，柜子上零散地摆了一些书。正对着他是一张小而低的四方桌，没有椅子，桌子上放了一盘看上去已经硬掉的面包和一瓶牛奶，惨白色的液体上凝固了一层浅浅的奶皮。

“你随时可以抬脚走人，”Harry说着，看都没看Louis一眼，但从角落里为他拽来了一把椅子，“反正是你自己跟来的。”

Louis张了张嘴，不知道说什么。他木讷地在椅子上坐下，开始想自己是不是太过冒昧了——不管怎样，他现在是太过狼狈了。Harry走到炉子前，想要烧一壶热水。

“所以是什么风把你吹回了这里？”他的声音听上去异常平静，“我感觉已经有两三年没见过你了。”平静得甚至有些轻快。

“四年，”Louis纠正他，他的十指局促地搁在嘴唇旁，“四年零四个月。”

Harry背对着他，他看不清他的表情。一时间只听到水汩汩流进水壶的声音。

“哇，那真是够久的，”Harry的声音好轻，“所以你怎么样？你的家人们呢？你妹妹？”

他的问句像一根木刺扎进了Louis的心里，他突然感到一阵钝痛。“对不起，”他的声音听上去空洞又无力，“Harry。”

“别和我说，”Harry冷冰冰地说，从柜子里取出一小盒茶叶，“你该说对不起的那个Harry已经死了。现在没有谁对不起我。”

他顿了顿，又道，“全都是我自找的。”

他的话语狠狠地钻进Louis身体里，剜着他心头的软肉，成股坏死的血液从那个新鲜的缺口缓缓流出，堵塞他的喉管，涌上大脑染红他的眼眶。

“我对不起你的太多了，Harry，”他极力控制住声音里的哽咽，“这几千个日夜里，我没有一刻不活在痛苦和自责中。我经常想起你，在课堂上，在街头，在人流中，在夜里。起先我麻痹自己，想从脑子里抹去一切属于你的痕迹，因为......因为我太害怕了。”他的声音弱了下去。

“可随着时间的流逝，我见到的人越多，就越会频频想起你。”

“得了吧，Louis，”Harry转过身来，直直地盯着他，“如果真是像你说的这样，这么多年来你为什么一次都没有回来找过我？——一次也没有？”

“我回来过，向镇上的人打听过你，但一无所获，”Louis感觉自己浑身赤裸，受着无尽的审判，“我以为......”

“你以为我死了？”长发男人徐徐走到他的身前，Louis惊讶地发现他的脸上带着浅浅的笑，他在Louis面前缓缓地低下身来。

“你真是看得起我，Louis，”他们之间的距离近到Louis可以摸到Harry通红的鼻尖。Harry用两只手指扳起Louis的下巴强迫他看着他，于是他看到他脸上仍然狰狞的手指印，嘴角还没来得及擦掉的血迹，看到他勾起的唇角一点点落下去，那双浑浊湿润的绿珠子逐渐熄灭了光亮，变得空洞无神。

“我哪有那么好的命。”

Louis张了张嘴，他想说不是的Harry，我以为你已经搬去了另一个城市，过上了好的生活，可他什么也说不出来。过于厚重的酸涩积压着舌根，他最终什么也没说。

Harry也察觉了方才的失态。他直起身来，转过身依旧背对着Louis，于是后者看清他单薄毛衣下突出的肩胛骨。

“看够了笑话就走吧，”他冷冰冰地下了逐客令，“我这里也收留不下别人。”

而Louis摇了摇头，像是终于回归了理智。“不，Harry，我需要你，”他顿了顿，“把衣服脱掉。”

Harry转过身来，用一种愤怒，耻辱又不可思议的眼神盯着他。“我今晚不做那种生意，”此前一直冷静镇定的他却好像被一句短短的命令击垮了，他的声音里染上了哭腔，“也不会和你做。”

“我不是那个意思，只是我今天看到你脸上受了伤，而那让我担心你身上会有更多伤，”Louis努力让他听上去正常一点，但从见到Harry的那一刻起他所作的每一个决定，所说的每一句话都早已不属于他所规划的“正常”的范畴，“我猜你自己从来没有好好处理过。”

那双杏仁般的绿眼仁直直地瞪着他。

“你真是个混蛋，Tomlinson。”过了半晌他说。

“我是，”Louis站起来，向Harry走近了些，“但至少给我一个为你做点什么的机会。”

为你，也是为我自己。

“不，不，别恶心我了，滚出去，”Harry反复摇头，单薄的胸脯随着呼吸起伏剧烈。他在Louis触到他袖子的一瞬触电般向后退去，“别碰我。”

“让我陪陪你，就今晚，”Louis的心脏也随男孩的动作抽搐着，“你不知道我有多么想你。”

Harry苍白的大手揪着头发，身子颤抖着，泪水扑簌簌地从他发红的眼眶滚落，冲开那张惨白的脸上夸张的粉底。他喉咙里不断溢出的低哑的哽咽最终化为压抑的恸哭，高个子的男人把自己缩成小小一团，在角落里那张脆弱的小床上不住地流着眼泪，将他花了一晚上筑好的冰冷的城墙悉数冲垮，露出城墙里他小心藏了四年零四个月的，早已腐烂的痛苦、委屈和愤怒。

他不允许Louis的接近，但光是目睹这一切而不能抱抱他，对Louis来说又何尝不是一种刑罚。等到他终于哭累了，哭得一点力气也没有了，他才试探着上前来，碰了碰他湿润的指尖。

Harry没躲开他。于是Louis小心翼翼地坐在床边，鼻腔里满是许久没晒过的被褥的霉味。他手里拿着块打湿过的热毛巾，轻轻挪开Harry遮着脸的手臂，一点一点帮男人擦干脸上遍布的泪痕和残存的粉底。Harry一言不发，仍因剧烈的哭泣止不住颤抖着，睫毛绝望地轻颤着。

擦过眼角时Louis的心颤了一颤。温水溶开廉价的粉底液，露出年轻的皮肤上一道赫然的伤疤。那疤痕不大且已然褪色，像一只深色的眼睛，代替男人控诉着他的绝情和背弃。这让他心里五味杂陈。他将毛巾折了一折换到干净的一面，细心擦去Harry唇角的血迹，露出他唇上那道新鲜的，翻着嫩肉的伤口。Harry轻轻地呲了一声。

Louis忙不迭问，疼吗？男人依旧没睁眼，只是摇了摇头。

“酒精和纱布在柜子的最下层。”他的嘴唇翕动，说完又打了个哭嗝。

Louis照他的吩咐去拿，注意到那个年代已久的五斗柜上除了书还摆了座木雕摆件。那木雕只有半只手掌大小，刻的是一个赤裸上身的卷发男孩，闭着眼，嘴角挂着恬淡的笑容，背上两侧长了一对翅膀。许是因为时间太长，雕像又经过许多触摸，男孩的表情和翅膀的纹路早已淡去，但Louis熟悉每一刀刻痕，就像他认得这是拿樱桃木雕的，那是他窗前樱桃树掉落的枝条。

他还知道那底座下刻着的，短短的一行话。

H,

我唯一的天使。

Harry见他久久没回去，轻轻地哼了一声。Louis擦掉眼里的泪，将那个木雕的男孩放回柜子上，从Harry说的那个位置找到了纱布，棉球和酒精。

Harry很顺从地脱掉了上衣。他的身子比Louis想象的要精壮一点，但布满了星星点点的，或浅或深的疤痕。而当Louis望向他的手臂——他看到了他最不想看到，也是最怕看到的情景——他的小臂上密密麻麻地爬满了针孔，有的大，有的小，有的已经淤青，有的仍泛着红，像是不同颜色的墨水在白纸上肆虐，留下无数的墨点子。而在那苍白单薄的皮肤下，青色的，游蛇一般的血管呼之欲出。

而他手臂的另一面则全是纵横的，细窄的疤痕。Louis的心里涌上一股酸涩，抬头去看Harry，却发现对方望着他的眼神满满的都是冷静。

“别这么看着我，Louis，搞得像我欺负你一样，”他说，“当初你把我扔在这里的时候就应该料到这个了不是吗。”

Louis摇摇头。早知道Harry会变成这个样子，他宁愿当初那个被绑起来消失不见的人是他，四年生不如死的人是他，每天窝在地下室苟且偷生的人也是他。而当他想起自己真正拥有的光鲜亮丽的四年，只感到恶心和痛苦。

Harry轻轻地叹了口气。“你能别看我下面吗，”他的声音像被泪水缸泡过，带着浓重的鼻音，“我又脏，又丑。”

“不是那样的，Harry，”Louis轻声安慰着他，即使他自己经过这令人疲乏的一夜也已千疮百孔，“只是确保一下你没有受伤。”

但情况比他想得更糟。Harry的大腿根处落满了细小的伤口和烟头留下的圆形疤痕，而身后的穴口处更是泥泞一片。有的伤口刚刚愈合，有的结了痂又裂开，露出新生的粉肉，还有的仍是狰狞的深红色。与这些相比，男人身前半硬着的阴茎似乎并不是当务之急。

Louis几乎不敢相信他眼前所见，他看向Harry，后者早已羞赧地涨红了脸，倔强地把脸侧到一边不去看他。赤裸的他卸下了一切伪装出来的刺，像一只柔软的小动物露出最细小的伤口，等待Louis帮他治疗。

一片寂静之中，Louis好像又回到了那个闷热的八月下午。


	2. Chapter 2

他赶到时Harry正被那几个臭名昭著的小混混围成一团。“嘿，干什么呢！”Louis扬起拳头作势，几人见状像受惊的麻雀般四散而逃，有个大胆的还冲他骂了些脏话。不多时，破落的巷子里就只剩他和Harry两人。夕阳抻长了男孩本就细瘦的影子，将那张布满零碎伤痕的稚嫩脸颊锻上一层金色的光，也显得他左眼眼周一圈不小的淤青更加可怖。  
“我记得这不是我第一次碰到你了，”Louis有点担心地看着男孩。这不是他第一次帮他解围了，他是想说，“你叫Harry，是吧？”  
男孩透亮的绿色眼珠滚来滚去，最后落在他身上。他的怀里还抱着那个被扯断了一根带子的书包，像只受伤的小狗。他冲Louis点了点头。  
还是个小哑巴。Louis皱了皱眉，想了想，冲他招招手：“跟我走，你的伤口需要包扎。”  
他向外走出几步，回过头发现Harry还站在原地，不耐烦地说：“嘿，愣着干嘛？”顿了顿又道，“我不会伤害你的。过来吧。”  
那双受惊的眼睛直直地盯着他。半晌，男孩开口了：“谢谢你。”  
他的声音低沉，听上去有种与外貌颇不相符的成熟气质。两人沿褪色的地砖铺就的人行横道慢慢走着，Louis装作漫不经心地问：“为什么他们会老打你？”  
Harry个子没他高，走起路来又畏畏缩缩的，看上去十分狼狈不堪。他想了想，小声说：“他们喜欢。”  
“他们在学校也这样吗？”  
“不，学校里人太多，他们不敢......但他们总是守在那条巷子里，他们知道我每天回家都要走那一条路。我想跑的时候已经来不及了，他们全都围上来揍我。”不知是由于害怕还是什么，他的语速异常缓慢。  
“这帮欺软怕硬的人渣！”Louis往地上吐了口唾沫，恶狠狠地说，“听我的，以后你回家走镇政府那条路，哪怕远一点，起码不会被人揍。”  
卷发男孩看着他，认真地点了点头，Louis这才注意到他在笑。Harry笑起来很好看，被黄昏浸泡成金色的阳光在他翡翠一样的虹膜上投下一片斑驳的光影，他脸颊两侧的皮肤皱折起来，露出两个深深的酒窝和一排光洁漂亮的牙齿。Louis一瞬有些失神。  
但他随即用几声轻咳掩饰。“Matt那帮人是一群混蛋，”他说，“你一定要离他们远远的。”

隔了一段距离Louis就发现了院子里停着的车，那让他意识到自己不能光明正大带Harry从正门回家——不是说他的家人不欢迎他带新朋友回家什么的，而是因为那是Harry，镇上大多数人都避之不及的Harry。他不是那些人中的一员，可他不确定他的家人们是不是。他的手心渗出细汗，于是不自在地在裤子上蹭了蹭。  
“Oops，我忘带钥匙了，”他冲Harry促狭地笑了一下，“我家正好没人，我们翻窗子进去吧。我的房间就在一楼。”  
Harry对此当然毫无疑问，他跟在Louis身后，先把破书包从窗口扔进去，再翻身跃过乳白色的窗框。Louis的房间是那种典型的十八岁男孩的房间，墙上贴满了绿洲乐队的海报，角落堆着吉他足球还有摞满了足球杂志的纸箱，书桌上放着一架黑胶唱机，摊开的练习册和笔记本空空荡荡。  
“你先在椅子上坐一下，”Louis有点尴尬地挠了挠头，“我去给你找医药箱。”  
他蹑手蹑脚地到地下室取了医药箱，庆幸妈妈和妹妹们都在楼上干自己的事。Harry乖乖地坐在他桌前的转椅上，在他拎着箱子和玻璃杯进门时转过来眼巴巴望着他，嘴角还带着笑。那只肿起来的眼睛让他看上去有点滑稽又有点可怜。  
Louis把水递给他，“喝点柠檬水吧。”又拉了把椅子和他面对面坐下，把箱子搁在桌子上，吹掉附头的灰，从里面找出镊子，酒精和棉球。透过眼角余光他偷瞄到Harry双手捧着杯子一口一口喝着，像只小心翼翼的小猫，末了还伸出通红的舌尖舔舔嘴角的水渍。  
“嘶——”冰凉的蘸了碘酒的棉球覆在眼眶上时Harry低声倒吸了一口气，Louis忙问他，疼吗？Harry咬住了唇摇摇头，年长的男孩仍是忍不住放轻了力度，蜻蜓点水一般擦过那青紫淤血的肿块。  
“Harry，”他叫了他的名字，“你打算怎么和你妈妈说？”  
就当Louis以为他又一次选择沉默时，男孩张了口：  
“我妈妈生病了，”他的声音很轻，“她看不见。”  
“啊，”Louis没想到会这样，“我很抱歉。”  
Harry摇了摇头，眼睛依然闭着：“没关系。除此之外她一切都好。”  
Louis姑且认为他说的是实话，或者说他希望他说的是实话。周遭陷入了难解的沉默，空气都变得黏稠起来。他能看到Harry的眼球在眼皮下不安分地乱转着，那对长而卷翘的睫毛濒死般颤抖。男孩红润的嘴唇微张，露出一截白皙的门齿，湿润的鼻息打在他的脸上。Harry闻起来除了一点鲜血和眼泪，还有柠檬洗发水和干净的肥皂气味。  
他不知道是哪个妹妹的喧哗声打破了这份温柔的沉默。Louis心头一惊，和Harry解释道：“一定是我妹妹回来了。”Harry笑了一下表示理解。  
在额角贴上最后一个创可贴，Louis忍不住摸了摸Harry的脸。“好了，”他说，“你可以睁眼了。”  
眼睫扑闪了两下，那双杏仁形状的金绿色瞳孔直直地望进他眼里，像月亮沉入湖水。  
“谢谢你，Louis。”  
Louis深吸了一口气，他的手心里全是汗。“也不早了，”他把桌子上凌乱散落的瓶瓶罐罐一点一点放进笨拙的绿箱子，不去看Harry，“你再不回家你妈妈会担心你的。”  
他的视线在医药箱上，右手机械地去够袋装棉签，却触到了另一只软而温热的手——Harry想帮他一起整理。说不清是谁先抽开了手，抑或是他俩同时，那一小片皮肤像烤过火一般发着烫，Louis听到男孩说：“嗯——这次可以走大门了吗？”  
Harry一定注意到了他眸间一闪而过的促狭。Louis慌忙合上箱子盖，结结巴巴地说：“我想还是不了，我家太乱，你也知道——我有很多妹妹。”天，他在说什么。“对不起，我下次再请你来做客。”  
Harry只是愣了一下，很快又笑起来：“没关系啦。说实话翻窗户是我干过最酷的事了，既然翻着进来也应该翻着出去。”他冲Louis眨眨眼，“这叫从一而终。”  
他捡起地上的书包，准备爬上窗框之前Louis叫住了他。  
“Harry，”他的声音有点颤抖，“我们可以交换下电话号码吗？这样......这样你以后遇到麻烦可以直接给我打电话。”

Louis本想送Harry回家，但后者执意拒绝了他的请求。他站在路灯旁看着男孩的背影逐渐变成一个小小的点直至被汹涌的夜色吞噬，心里突然涌上一股莫名的失落。  
“我做饭的时候看到你和一个男生一起走出院子，Lou，”饭桌上，Louis感到母亲的目光落在他的身上，“是谁呀？”  
“没谁，一个朋友罢了。”  
“哦，他叫什么？”  
Louis将一勺土豆送进嘴里，“Harry。”  
“Harry？是那个晦气的Harry吗？”母亲还没说话，他身边的Lottie大惊小怪了起来，“别告诉我你带他进来了——”  
她没说完的话被母亲责怪的眼神打断。“别这么说别人，”母亲把餐叉放到盘子上，“下次你可以留那孩子在家里吃晚饭，给我们介绍介绍他。”她第二句话是讲给Louis听的。他感激地看了母亲一眼，点了点头。  
他没心思再吃饭，草草喝了两口汤就回到了房间，对着练习册却一道题也看不下去。座机就放在桌子边，空气中仿佛还飘着柠檬洗发水的气味，就连他坐着的椅子好像都还残留着男孩的温度。Louis的手指摩挲着纸片上一串仓促写下的号码，那将他一切无端的念想都化作实体。他最终抓起了听筒。  
电话接通前是漫长的贯穿忐忑和牵挂的嘟嘟声。“嗨。”然后他熟悉的低沉的声音灌进耳廓，从四面八方拥紧了他。  
“嗨，”Louis的目光都变得无处安放了起来，圆珠笔在指尖飞快地转着，仿佛他悬空的思绪，“emm......就是确认一下你到家了。”  
Harry低低地笑起来，像是顺着耳朵在他身体里牵动起一阵躁动的气流，挠得他的心痒痒的。“我已经到家了。谢谢你的关心，Louis。”  
“那就好。呃，你在干嘛呢？”  
“写日记。”  
“哇，关于什么的？”他发誓这只是个不走心的问题，就像下午好今天天气真不错之类的客套语。话出了口他就开始后悔，于是又忙不迭补充道，“哦，你不回答也没关系的，我不是个喜欢看别人日记的偷窥狂。”  
但Harry在下一秒很认真地回答了他。  
“关于你。”

他下一次见到Harry是第二天放学后，低年级的男孩像递情书的小女生一样守在他教室门口，在他和几个朋友嬉笑着走出来时叫住了他：“Louis！”  
Louis停下脚步，有点惊讶地看着Harry。卷毛手里捧着个蓝色的铁盒，小心翼翼地望着他：“谢谢你昨天帮了我。这是我自己烤的曲奇，权当一点心意，请你收下。”  
“哦，”Louis很快绽出一个笑容，从男孩手里接过那个小盒子，听到里面传来咣当咣当的声响，“谢谢你，其实你不用这么客气啦，不过还是谢谢。”他晃了晃盒子，“相信一定很好吃。”  
Harry也笑了，小声说了句“那我就不耽浪费你们的时间了”就转头离开了，与此同时Louis早已惊讶的朋友们围住他问他到底是怎么回事，等他挣脱回来向男孩离开的方向望去，发现对方早已消失在了走廊尽头，就像他的出现一样无声无息。  
“你为什么要帮他解围啊？”Liam皱着眉头，“这样对你自己也没有好处。”  
Louis耸耸肩：“我总不能看着别人受欺负吧。”  
“哇，之前可没发现你这么爱心泛滥。”  
他吐吐舌头没理Liam。一旁的Zayn又问：“其实我一直不太懂为什么你们都那么躲着那个男孩——呃，他叫什么来着——Harold？我觉得他还挺可爱的。”他前不久才随父母搬来小镇，对镇上很多事都还一知半解。  
“这个嘛...”Liam想了想，“简单来说就是，他妈妈是——你懂我意思吧——嗯，他家境又不好，所以大家都不喜欢他。老一辈的人觉得他脏又晦气，于是年轻人被教唆得也不和他往来。”  
“哦，那他有爸爸吗？”  
“当然没有。谁知道他身体里流的是哪个嫖客的血，反正不干净。”  
“别说了，Liam。”Louis打断了他，“我们换个话题吧，我不想聊他了。”

他把那盒曲奇藏在书包里，偷偷摸摸地带回了家，在书桌前才敢打开。金黄的曲奇被压成星星和爱心的形状，他拿起一块放进嘴里，立刻佩服起Harry的手艺——这可比超市里卖的曲奇好吃了不止一点。他仿佛看到男孩戴着围裙站在流理台前，是怎么小心翼翼地调和面粉和黄油的比例，是怎么拿模具压出一块块爱心和星星，又是怎么满怀期冀地在烤箱前等待直到饼干出炉。他的手腕上溅了一点面粉，发卷里都藏着黄油和草莓酱的香气。他或许会偷吃一两块为自己感到自豪，然后把剩下的都摆进早已准备好的铁盒子里，虔诚地盖上盖子。  
盒子里还有一张折起来的纸条，Louis把它展开，露出几行小小的，干净的字迹。

_Louis,_  
_你永远不会知道我有多么感激你。套用王尔德的话，我生活在阴沟里，但谢谢你让我看到了星星。_  
_H_

直到很久以后他才明白Harry所指的星星其实就是他，才明白早在那时男孩就已向他坦露了心意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们都生活在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。——王尔德


	3. Chapter 3

他像是做了个很长的梦。  
Louis在一片寂静中醒来，整个人深陷在那张破旧的沙发里，身上不知何时盖了张毯子。他站起来舒展身子，活动了活动酸痛的脊椎和肌肉，发现Harry早已不见影踪。  
Louis因他放心把他自己留在家里而小小地吃了一惊，但旋即决定利用这次机会。他顾不上饿得咕噜乱叫的肚子，试图在这间小得一览无余的地下室中发现些他昨晚还未发现的，Harry生活的碎片。柜子上摆着些照片，有小Harry的，有他和妈妈的，但没有Louis。他们两个没合过影。  
大多数抽屉是空着的，少数的几个堆了些零零碎碎的杂物，直到翻到最下一个柜子，Louis才找到了他想找到但又害怕找到的东西。大约十几包装着白色粉末和药片的塑料包整整齐齐地摆放了几排，旁边是一些细长的玻璃瓶，有的已经空了，有的还是满着。几管已经泛黄的注射器孤零零地躺在角落里。  
Louis一时不知该心疼还是愤怒，而短暂的为Harry感到的悲戚后，更厚重也更令他痛苦的自责和悔恨席卷了他，让他几乎喘不过气来。他默默地合上抽屉，在屋子里四处转了转却心绪烦乱，直到看到门口挂的一串小小的钥匙。  
哦，他又要做激怒Harry的决定了。

Harry打开门时Louis正试图把那个陈旧的五斗柜擦亮。“啊，你回来了，”他努力牵起一抹笑，“我烧了水，泡了一壶茶。”像以前一样不放糖，他希望Harry会喜欢。  
Harry瞥了他一眼，“你终于醒了。”他把两个纸袋扔在桌子上，“我带了午餐回来。没有几家店营业，我找了好久才买到，凑合吃点吧。”他顿了顿，“吃完就走吧。”  
Louis垂下眼帘，擦好柜子的最后一角，走到洗手池前洗了洗手。纸袋里装了两个已经冷掉的可颂，他拿出一个来，看到Harry手里的黑色书包。  
“你去干嘛了？”  
“不关你的事。”  
Louis咽了口唾沫，嘴里的面包似乎难以下咽。“那里面装的是什么？”他轻声问，“是毒品吗？”  
Harry拉开柜子的动作停住了。他回头看了他一眼，额前的乱发遮住了他的表情。  
“你在问我的时候就已经知道答案了。”他的声音冷冰冰的，像屋子里的温度。  
他打开书包，把里面装的东西一袋一袋的放进那个抽屉里。Louis拧起了眉毛。“Harry......”  
“我知道你要说什么，”男人不耐烦地打断了他，“我不想和你生气，Louis，但你也别再来干涉我的事了。”  
他说得很慢，但每一个单词都咬得坚定。他把空了的书包扔在地上，半蹲在地上，转过头望着Louis。  
“我们两清了。”

一整个下午，Louis都在镇上魂不守舍地乱逛。他翻遍了每一条街也没找到当年的那几个家伙，只从几个躲在巷子里飞叶子的毛头小子那里问到了如今还在倒卖毒品的男人Jensen。他们以为Louis是要把他们告到家长那里，不用吓唬就供出了知道的全部。  
“嗨，”Louis拉开那家二手杂货店的门，门上挂着的风铃因此叮当作响，“请问你认识Harry吗？他个子很高，长头发，绿眼睛，经常来你这里。”最后一句是他猜的，但他想八九不离十。  
柜台后的北欧裔寸头男人狐疑地看了他一眼，点了点头。“他是我的常客。”  
Louis抿了抿嘴，靠在柜台上，“是这样，”他小心地斟酌着措辞，“我想让你以后别再卖给他东西了。那种东西。”  
Jensen看他的眼神像在看一个忽悠他放弃这门营生的江湖骗子：“那我上哪儿赚钱去？你给我吗？”  
“如果他再上你这里来，你把他要的金额告诉我，我付双倍，就......什么都别给他就行了。”他从旁边抓起便笺簿和圆珠笔，唰唰地写着，“这是我的电话号码，和我的姓名。如果他过来，你就给我打电话。”  
Jensen看着他，过于浓密的眉毛皱成一个忧虑的弧度。“我是没问题，但是......Harry行吗？”  
他的英语说得很烂，带着浓重的上扬口音，“我是说，他会受不了的。”  
Louis咬了咬唇：“这你就不用担心了。”  
男人拿过他写好的纸条。“你就是Louis？”他的声音掺杂了些许惊讶，另外还读错了Louis的名字。Louis疑惑地看着他，点了点头。  
那双大而圆的冰蓝色眼睛望向窗外又望向他，富有肉感的嘴唇开了又合，似乎在纠结着什么过于困难的决定。最后他低下头，慢慢地说：“我哥哥，他是那伙人之一。”  
“什么？”他的话好像一根小小的火柴，将Louis心底那丛灰烬复又点燃，于是他的声音都染上了焦急，“你是什么意思？”  
“他们欺负Harry的时候，我哥哥也在场，” _欺负_ ，多么模糊的选词，“他叫Felix。”  
Louis搁在柜台上的拳头不自觉地攥紧了。“那你一定知道咯。”他不知道他在愤怒些什么，又在害怕些什么，“告诉我。”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“告诉我，”他每一个词都咬得清楚又冰冷，“他们绑架了Harry之后对他做了什么。”  
Jensen自顾自地环视四周，不断地轻声叹着气，似乎很后悔刚才说过的话。他的两只手攥在一起，大拇指不住地打着架。最后他像是终于下定了决心，开了口。  
“他们把他绑在椅子上，给他注射各种各样的毒品，轮着个儿地上他。如果他不听话就揍他，停掉他的剂量，过不了几天他就受不了了，哭着求他们把针头插进他的胳膊里，”他停下来，深呼吸一口气，“我去过那里一两回，运河边上一个破旧的仓库，谁也找不着。他那时像个死人一样，头发又脏又乱，长得遮住了眼睛，身上全是伤，胳膊上密密麻麻地扎满了针孔，血管都是青紫的。我第一次去的时候他可能神智太不清楚了，见我是个生面孔，抓住我求我救救他，让我带他走。”他说着轻笑了一声，“我那时才十五岁，比他还小。我承认我当时有点被吓到了。我哥抓住他甩了他一巴掌，他才安静下来，趴在地上像只虫子一样颤抖。”  
他顿了顿，“我走的时候路过那个房间，听到些很细碎很奇怪的声音——那简直不像是人能发出来的声音，你懂我的意思吗？在我们老家，我们会说那是森林里的妖怪的低语。  
“但好奇心驱使着我打开了门。屋子里很黑，他一个人躺在地上哭，声音断断续续的，嘴里一直念叨一个名字。”  
一瞬之间，Louis感到他全身的血液好像都倒流回了心脏，在那里冻结成冰。  
他想他不需要说也知道那是谁的名字。  
“他念Louis，他好冷，好疼，他想让你带他走，带他回家。”  
Louis应该说些什么，但他什么也说不出来。他想吐。  
“我不知道他们为什么这么喜欢折磨他。”Jensen担忧地看了他一眼，兀自说下去，“我劝过我哥一回，真的，但他说我什么也不懂。  
“大概过了几个月吧，他们玩厌了，终于肯放他走了——又有什么用呢？他已经被折磨得不成人形了，就算不死也活不下去了。他消失了，镇上谁也找不见他，有人说他自杀死了，还有人说他被警察抓了。  
“我们都没想到的是过了两年他回来了。就在他回来的前不久我哥他们那伙人和别的地方的混子打架，死了三个——包括他们的头子Matt。一个成了植物人，剩下全进了局子。  
“言归正传，这个Harry不仅回来了，而且反倒像变了一个人。他非常健康，脸色是红润的，身子也强壮了不少。于是又有人说，他被某个高明的医生医好了，或者被某个看上他的阔佬包养了。他找了份面包店的工，但还是有好多人嚼他的舌根，还好面包店的店长奶奶很护着他，把他视如己出，骂起那些对他出言不逊的小兔崽子从不心软，还让他在她家里住。他的生活好了起来，甚至有不少女孩和他搭讪，”他笑了一下，“包括我喜欢过的一个。不过他从不交女朋友。”  
“但好景不长，又过了一年，店长奶奶死了。她坐火车去格拉斯哥拜访她女儿，中途火车脱轨了。谁也没想到。世界上最后一个愿意对Harry好的人也就这么没了。  
“那之后他又自甘堕落了起来。有一天晚上下了很大的雨，我都要打烊走人了，他突然出现在门口说他要大麻和海洛因。”他最后叹了一口气，“那之后就一直到现在。”  
Louis的大脑里像是有一根千斤重的橡皮绳，压得他的神经闷闷地疼。他不知道该说些什么，喉咙里仿佛被人塞了颗过于酸涩的果实，连分泌出的唾液也是苦的。他听到自己颤抖的声音从遥远的地方传来。  
“不是最后一个。”  
“什么？”  
“她不是最后一个愿对他好的人。”他慢慢抬起头，泪膜在泪水的包裹下更加清亮，“还有我。”  
Jensen愣了愣。  
“你来得太晚了。他已经没救了。有的花外表还没全部枯萎，可都不用你去刨开地下，只消随便向下挖一捧土就能发现，它的根已经烂透了。”

天色已经全黑了，Louis还独自在路边转着。他吃不下晚饭，头痛欲裂，喉咙发堵，肺叶里像灌满了泪，呼出的气都带了些酸楚。  
他从回来到现在还没去过预定好的宾馆，但他顾不上那么多。他看到运河在冬季干涸的河床，古老的石桥将桥洞遮盖成一片无底的黑色。他慢慢地走了过去。  
_比不上一间体面的房子，但总比睡花园长椅或桥洞下面好。_ 他记得他这么说。坐在冰冷的石砖面上，他闻到旁边排水沟传来的难忍的臭气。他点燃了一根烟，闭上眼睛，把头靠在墙上。十二月的冷风从每一个缝隙钻进他的领口侵蚀他的肌肤。  
那些他曾花了无数个夜晚去想象，又因此在无数个夜晚惊醒的，Harry消失之后的日子如今一点点现出形象。安静的运河，泛着臭气的排水口，破旧逼仄的仓库，空气中的霉味和血味。他无法想象Harry是怎么被那群人摁在椅子上，过于粗糙的绳子将他白皙细腻的手腕磨得血迹斑斑，肮脏下流的咒骂像硫酸一样将他的尊严和希望熔尽。针头和阴茎一起进入他的体内，拳头和唾液一起砸在他的脸上，他就这样一点一点陷入绝望。  
他无法想象Harry是怎么活下来的。那间小房间里没有窗也没有表，时间流动得格外缓慢，他判断不出是白天抑或黑夜。或许他曾因缺食断水被高热侵袭，意识变得混乱，尽知道对空气说些胡话，又因吵到别人迎来又一顿拳打脚踢。最后他学会了安静，在万物寂籁的黑夜深处他干裂的嘴唇轻轻开合，他无声地喊Louis的名字，他喊别忘了我，他喊救救我。  
Louis始终没忘了他，但他也始终没去救他。

烟头静静地掉落在地上。他无声地痛哭着，直到胸腔里的每一寸空气都被挤出身体，眼眶甚至整张脸因为哭泣变得浮肿丑陋。他的手指冻得没知觉，恍惚之中他听到一个老人在河岸上叫他。老人说这么冷的天睡桥洞可不行，他愿意的话可以去他家住一晚上。  
Louis费了好大的劲站起来，笑着冲那位老先生摇了摇头。他猜他的脸看上去一定可悲又可怖。他一瘸一拐地冲来时的方向走去，几次差点摔倒。  
他一夜没能入睡。


End file.
